My Prince
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: Kingdom AU? Maybe?   Oh well. Spamano. T for Lovino/Romano's 'flowery' mouth  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holidays are here and I'm typing up a storm! A new story thought off the top of my head-enjoy.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**I chose to go with Fernandez instead of Hernandez-it's way easier to type…**

Chapter One: In Which It Begins

Antonio Fernandez.

**PRINCE **Antonio Fernandez.

'Senor Antonio, would you like a tomato?' asked one of his maids, Ms. Hedevary said.

Antonio shook her off, bounding around like someone who was crazy.

He was soon to become the king!

But then came the dreaded part of it-the arranged marriage.

His father had chosen for him a beautiful Spanish lady called Rita, whom his father liked because she was wealthy and was from a promising family.

Unfortunately, it was not the same for Antonio.

'I hate her, papa! Why must I marry her?' complained Antonio, fuming.

'I like her. And my dear Antonio, you will too.' said his father.

Antonio, being outraged, stormed out of the palace for some fresh air.

Wait a second.

Antonio turned towards the tomato stall, which he visited every day and had grown to love.

There was a teenager standing there, barely older than him.

He had brown hair, amber coloured eyes and the weirdest curl that Antonio was confused at.

Said teenager took a tomato from behind the stall-keeper's back and ran off with it.

Antonio was appalled.

He chased after him, through the streets of Madrid, and finally catching the boy on the shoulder.

'Oi! Watch where you're going, stupido bastard!' he said in an Italian accent, trying to wrench his shoulder away.

Antonio, still confused by the teen's curl, took it in his hand and gave it a tug.

'So…so it is real!' he laughed.

The teen in front of him turned a shade of red almost as bright as the tomato.

'Pervert!' he squealed, headbutting Antonio's hand.

'What's your name?' asked Antonio, shaking him off of his hand.

'Lovino.' said the boy, hesitantly.

'Well, Lovino, I saw what you did there.' said Antonio.

'I need it for my stupid fratello. We don't have money, and he wants to make the stupid pasta again.' Lovino sighed.

'Can you take me to see him?' asked Antonio.

Lovino hesitated.

His brother was a mess, and his boyfriend-!

But maybe if he did it, the guy would leave him alone.

'Potato bastardo's there.' he murmured, thinking it over.

After a while, Lovino nodded.

'Che~why not? Come on, Spagna.' Lovino said in a louder tone.

Antonio smiled and followed Lovino away.

**Sorry for OOC! I suspect this to be done in 430 words!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two's up!**

**Yes, Lovi is slightly older than Antonio…**

**I don't own anything but the AU and the story!**

Chapter Two: In Which He Meets The Cause Of Problems

'Fratello? Are you and the stupid potato bastardo in here?' called Lovino, poking his head in the small house.

'Ve~nii-chan!' came a voice from inside the kitchen.

A teenager stepped out, looking exactly like Lovino, except, younger and the curl was higher and on the other side of his head.

'This is my fratello, Feliciano, the cause of all problems.' said Lovino, pointing at Feliciano.

'So cute!' squealed Antonio.

Feliciano looked up and gasped.

'GAH! Prince Antonio! Nii-chan, you met Prince ANTONIO!' Feliciano half-stammered, half squealed.

'Oh. That's why he looked so familiar.' said Lovino, turning to look at the Prince. 'I won't say sorry for how I acted, though. No matter who you are, you still are a bastard prissy boy anyway.'

Antonio smiled.

'I like you. Because you're okay, and today I'm in a rebellious mood, you can come stay with me if you want with your brother and the bastard you talk about.' he said.

Feliciano gaped at Lovino for a while.

Lovino's customary smile turned into a small grin.

'You sure about that? Feliciano is very annoying.' he said.

'It's nothing I can't handle.' shrugged Antonio. 'If he wants to make pasta every day, that's fine, I guess…'

Feliciano was off, packing his bag.

A German came into the room and Antonio and Lovino backed away on instinct.

'Is this who you were talking about?' asked Antonio.

Lovino nodded.

'He's the potato bastardo.' he said.

'Luuudwig!' squealed Feliciano, jumping on the German's back.

'Hello, Feli. Where are you going?' asked Ludwig, trying to shake the Italian off his back.

'Prince Anton invited us to stay!' laughed said Italian.

'Really?' asked Ludwig, turning to the prince.

'You don't trust me?' asked Antonio.

'No, actually, not really.' said Ludwig.

Antonio turned to Lovino.

'Wow. Smooth.' he said.

Lovino laughed.

'Che~someone finally agrees with me!' he said. 'And this person is a complete idiot to do so!'

Antonio glared at the Italian, who gave a smirk in return.

Antonio, smiling, pulled Lovino's curl again.

Lovino moaned.

'Pervert!' he said, headbutting his hand.

Feliciano gasped.

'Lovino! You-you can't treat the prince like that!' said Feliciano, but it went unheard.

Antonio laughed.

'Mi tomate pequene.' he said.

Lovino hit him in the stomach.

'Nii-chan! You can't treat the prince like that!' repeated Feliciano.

Antonio laughed and shook his head.

'It's okay, Feliciano. I like it.' Antonio said.

Feliciano picked up his suitcase and grinned.

It was the first time someone had ever treated him…normally.

'Oh, do you?' asked Lovino with another grin.

Antonio had a bad feeling about this.

Lovino grinned, with a mix of a smirk.

'I think I just found a tomato bastardo.' he said.

Feliciano fainted on the spot.

Ludwig had to find a hidden pasta in one of the cupboards and hold it to Feliciano's nose until he woke up.

'Feliciano, wake up!' he said, and Feliciano quickly woke up and began to gobble up the pasta.

Antonio started laughing.

He didn't think he would regret letting them stay with him.

But, as this story progresses, he would start regretting it.

**A/N: I apologize for a short chapter.**

**Sorry for OOC. Enjoy next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! 3****rd**** Chapter Up!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Once again, Lovino is older than Antonio.**

Chapter Three: Vargas and Co. Moves In

'Papa! I found a friend! A couple of friends! They seem lonely, papa! So I let them stay!' announced Antonio bursting in.

'Oh…really?' asked the king nervously.

'Don't worry, papa. It's not the Bad Touch Trio, they've always been here!' Antonio laughed.

Said albino and blonde popped their heads up from behind the throne.

'Guten tag!' said Gilbert Beilschmidt.

'Bonjour!' said Francis Bonnefoy.

'Hey, Bruder!' laughed Gilbert, shaking Ludwig's hand firmly. 'Wow, I didn't know you'd be here! Seems like Antonio has finally acquired some taste-yet not as much as the awesome me's!'

Antonio ignored him.

'Oi, jackass! My stupid fratello can't get his bag up and the potato bastardo isn't here!' called Lovino.

Antonio ran off to help the struggling Italian with his bags.

'Here!' he said.

Lovino glared at him, but went up with him anyway.

As he came up, Gilbert and Francis jumped.

'Wow, Antonio! Great catch! For you!' said Gilbert.

'Si! Told you I have taste.' laughed Antonio.

'Whaddya mean?' exclaimed Lovino.

'He is so cute, si?' Antonio cooed, pulling the Italian's curl again.

Lovino squealed and headbutted Antonio's hand.

'Ah! Je t'aime! How sweet he is!' said Francis.

'Pervert!' Lovino shouted.

'Wow, he looks like a tomato when he's embarrassed!' cried Antonio.

'He is just the cutest!' cried Gilbert.

'Isn't he?' asked Antonio, and showed Lovino, his brother and Ludwig to their rooms.

Lovino was sitting on the day bed in the room he was sharing with Feliciano, reading a book and sighing.

'Hey, mi tomate pequene.' said Antonio, coming in.

Lovino turned towards him.

'Tomato bastardo.' said Lovino.

'What're you reading?' asked Antonio.

'A book about pasta Feli brought. There's no entertainment in this place.' sighed Lovino, turning a page absentmindedly.

'Your brother really likes pasta, si?' laughed Antonio.

'What do you care?' asked Lovino. 'You're just a Spagna.'

'What do you mean, what do I care? I'm interested in knowing more about your family!' Antonio said.

Lovino sighed.

'What do you want to know jackass?' asked Lovino with a sigh.

'I want to know about mi tomate pequene!' Antonio smiled.

'What does that even mean?' Lovino asked.

'My small tomato.' Antonio said.

Lovino hit him again.

'I'm not yours, jackass!' he protested.

Antonio sat down next to Lovino and rubbed his shoulder.

Lovino looked at the prince and looked up at the ceiling.

'I was born in Rome, Italy on the 18th of March, and I lived with my stupid fratello in a manor with Grandpa Rome. When we were young, we had nicknames. I was Romano and Feli was Italy. He was always better off than I was. We were actually mostly lonely all our life there, until we met Holy Roma, who's the potato bastardo, by the way, Japan, and Spain, Prussia and France. They came ten years ago.' Lovino sighed.

Spain, Prussia and France?

But they were-

'Spain looks a lot like you, actually. The same green eyes, and the same chocolate brown hair. Hell, even the same coloured skin. He was my best friend, actually. No, he actually was my best friend.' Lovino sighed.

As Antonio left the room, he decided that Lovino would never know.

'_Prussia, I will seize your vital regions if you don't wake up right now! If they haven't been seized by a certain maple-loving Canadian, that is!'_

_On that happy note from Spain, Prussia woke up flustered._

'_I do not like Canada!' he cried. 'And that's my line!'_

'_You do, potato bastard two. Why would you be so flustered about this if you didn't?' asked Romano innocently._

'_Shut up, Romano!' shouted Prussia, on the verge of attacking the Italian._

_Romano just laughed._

'_Oh, Canada! Someone likes you!' shouted Spain._

_A blond haired, violet eyed Canadian carrying a stuffed polar bear poked his head in._

'_Hello…hey Prussia.' he said._

'_Don't. You. Dare.' warned Prussia._

_Spain and Romano exchanged looks._

'_Hey, Canada. So Prussia likes you.' laughed Spain._

_Prussia tackled him._

'Good morning, mi tomate pequene!' shouted Antonio.

Lovino woke up and rubbed his eyes.

'_Buongiorno_. Spain woke me up like that too.' he grumbled. 'I don't believe it.'

Antonio shut up.

Immediately.

'Uh…I'm going to go get a tomato. Feel free to join me.' he said, and started off.

There was a pulling on his sleeve.

'Wait up, tomato bastardo.' sighed Lovino.

Antonio stood there as Lovino changed into other clothes.

Eventually Lovino joined him, and they went to the kitchen to get tomatoes.

'So, you like tomatoes too, huh?' asked Antonio.

'What's it to you?' asked Lovino with a rare smile.

(WARNING: USELESS CONVERSATION BEGINS HERE)

Antonio looked at the boy and grinned.

'I mean, whatever.' he said.

'Yeah, whatever.' Lovino replied.

'Tomatoes are tasty, as a matter of fact.' Antonio said.

'Mm…' replied Lovino.

(USELESS CONVERSATION ENDS HERE)

'Senor Anton, you're up early. Would you like a tomato?' asked Ms. Hedevary.

'Make that two tomatoes, please.' asked Antonio.

Ms. Hedevary laughed.

'I see. Okay.' she said.

She went into the kitchen.

'Japan, pass me two tomatoes, please?' she asked.

'I guess Antonio-sama is feeling a little greedy today, huh, Hungary-san?' asked Kiku Honda, Antonio's old friend who cooked for him sometimes.

'No, he has a friend over. Romano.' said Ms. Hedevary.

Kiku gasped.

'Romano-san is over? Why, it has been years! I will have to go out and see him.' said Kiku.

'Be careful, Japan. I don't think Senor Antonio wants Romano to know he was...who he was.' Ms. Hedevary warned.

'Okay.' Kiku said.

He went outside.

'Ohayo, **(A/N: I don't know if I spelt that right)** Antonio-sama.' said Kiku.

'Buenos dias, Kiku.' said Antonio. 'This is my friend Lovino.'

'Ohayo, Lovino.' said Kiku.

'He looks familiar. Kiku, I mean. Don't you think so, jackass?' asked Lovino.

Antonio and Kiku exchanged glances.

'_Holy Roma! Japan!' called Romano. 'Italia wants you two again!' _

_Holy Roma and Japan ran inside the house with a big smile._

'_Hello, Romano-san!' said Japan. 'Where is Ita-chan?'_

_Romano pointed into the kitchen._

_Holy Roma got in first, and he hugged the small Italian hello._

'_Hello, Italia!' he said._

'_Ohayo, Ita-chan. Why do you need us?' asked Japan._

'_Hi, Japan! Holy Roma! I just wanted to say that…' began Italia._

'Say that we were moving to Spain.' finished Lovino, remembering exactly what his younger fratello said to Japan and Holy Roma that day.

He would know. He said the same thing to Spain, Prussia and France.

"Say that we were moving to Spain? That's quite a familiar statement…" Antonio thought.

Lovino didn't seem to notice the Spainard's mental breakdown, apparently too busy remembering old times to do so.

'_Ti amo, Spagna! I'll miss you all!' said Romano, dragging his bag off, wanting to take as much time as possible._

_He got tackled by said Spainard. _

'_Te amo, Romano! Let's hope we see each other again sometime! And write letters! I'll miss you too!' Spain said._

_Romano nodded, hugged the Spainard, and left._

Lovino had never sent Spain any letters.

Not one.

It was too painful to do so.

'Lovino…san, are you okay? Antonio left already, muttering something about a mental breakdown.' said a voice.

Lovino refused to open his eyes.

'Romano-chan, please open your eyes.' said Kiku again.

This time Lovino opened his eyes.

'How do you know my nickname?' he asked.

'You do not remember me and Elizaveta-san?' asked Kiku. 'Japan and Hungary?'

Lovino had a lightbulb moment.

'Japan!' he exclaimed, hugging the surprised Japanese. 'You sushi bastard, you never called or anything!'

'Like you never called Spain?' asked Elizaveta.

'Do you know where Spain is now?' asked Lovino.

Elizaveta and Kiku exchanged looks.

Not yet.

'No, I haven't seen him since you left. I heard he was slightly mad and suicidal after you left.' said Elizaveta.

'I can imagine him now, saying "Oh, thanks a lot, Hungary." in a sarcastic tone.' laughed Lovino. 'Oh, those were the days.'

'Yeah, those were the days.' said Kiku, smiling.

When Lovino left, Kiku and Elizaveta exchanged looks again.

'Do you think he knows yet?' asked Elizaveta.

Kiku shook his head.

'But we have to tell Antonio-sama to be careful.' he said.

**A/N: It's OVER! 9 PAGES IN WORD!**

**I'm dead. XD**


End file.
